


Nightmares

by fandom_trashs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eric has PTSD and needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Yan is a nice friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trashs/pseuds/fandom_trashs
Summary: Eric has always had nightmares. Luckily, he has someone to help him through this one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the first one-shot I've written so if you have any tips/critics, be free to tell me :)

_' **You caused this,** ' the sound thundered in his ears. He tried to look around for the source of the noise, fear pounding through his body, however he couldn't find what he was looking for. ' **I could've ended up with one of them but instead I'm left with you** **,** ' Where was he?! He had to be here, he always was! He tried to crawl backwards only to be paralyzed with shock. They were all in front if him. They were all standing, but they might as well be on the floor with how they looked. ' **It should have been YOU!** '_

Eric shot up out if bed with a yelp. He blindly reached beside him, searching for his glasses, knocking something over in the process, before he felt the round frames reach his grasp. He put them on, blinking away the tears that burned his eyes.

Looking over to his side he saw that what he knocked over was a small plastic cup full of water. He sighed, resting against his headboard of his bed before lifting himself to the edge of his bed.

He quickly put on his prosthetic liners on before attaching the legs themselves. As he hefted himself out of bed he grabbed the small yellow handkerchief that was now slightly wet from the knocked over glass, which he set up. He exited his room and went into the almost completely silent hallway. 

With each step he took, he felt a sense of dread grow throughout himself. She had told him if he ever needed to talk that she would be open. Plus, he had seen her many times at night when he couldn't fall asleep and, apparently, she couldnt either so he knew she was an insomniac. Yet, besides these facts, he couldn't help but feel deterred. What if she didn't want to help? What if she felt like it was a waste of time? What if-

Through all his worrying he finally reached the light pink door with doodles of animals and flowers that he had been dreading. Sure, she told him these things almost a week after he arrived, but that was over a year ago. Despite all these thoughts in his head, with a shaky hand, he knocked.

There was a second of silence and, for a moment, he feared she would simply just not answer, but before he could turn away, the door opened.

Yandere stood there, in an oversized sweater and gym shorts, bright hair a fluffy mess, and concern shining in her eyes.

"Eric? What are you doing up?" Her eyes furrowed as she tried to see the anxious boy through the dimly lit hallway. "H-had a bad drea-... nightmare," he said, scared to look her in the eyes. Immediately Yan's expression softened. "Hey Er, its okay," she reached out to hold Eric's hand in her own.

New tears formed in Eric's eyes which he quickly tried to wipe away. He finally looked up to see her smile at him. "Wanna watch a movie? That might make you feel better," she asked him quietly. He nodded, responding with a small "yes". She lead him into the room, closing the door behind them.

Eric had been in Yandere's room a few times before but some thing had changed. The bed was in the same corner of the room with the TV in front of it, a simple gaming set up and vanity on the opposite side of the room, but the wall currently facing them, where a large window was, there seemed to be drawings around them. They were small ones, most likely ones Yan did out if pure boredom but a certain large picture caught his eye. It was a few symbols next to each other that made him smile. A small squirrel, a pair of dorky orange sunglasses, a bloody katana and a yellow handkerchief, the same one he was holding now. 

Yan lead him to the bed and he automatically sat down, following the girl with his eyes. She kneeled next to the TV where there was a small box that was filled with DVDs. She turned back to look after him after looking through the box for a few seconds. "Have you ever watched Mary Poppins?" She asked. Eric brightened at that. "Y-yeah! My mother and bu-brother used to watch it wi-with me," Yandere smiled at his enthusiasm before popping in the disc and walking back to the bed. 

She crawled around Eric before settling under the covers. Eric looked at her for a second before taking of his prosthetics and liners, crawling under the covers as well. He sat his handkerchief and glasses on her small beside table before looking back at the movie.

They stayed like that, side by side watching Mary Poppins for around a hour before Yan could hear quiet snores just barely above the movie. She turned her head and looked at Eric, now peacefully asleep, and she felt something within her. She just sighed and blamed the feeling on her protectiveness for him. After all, around a month after he arrived, when they started to get closer, she knew she felt protective of him, along with this feeling, so she felt comfort in knowing she wasn't obsessed with him like she would be with a normal senpai. With this in mind, she moved closer to him, curling up, and falling asleep to the sound of Julie Andrews singing and the steady beat of Eric's heart.

Let's just say, when Bing came in to wake Yandere up to film a video on his channel, there were many pictures taken of the two teens curled up around eachother.


End file.
